Surprise
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Steve hasn't been out of his house since the Christmas party and Tony is getting a little worried. When Bruce mentions it was his his birthday this month, Tony organises a day out the cap wont forget. STONY.


**Avengers has hit me like a ton of bricks and I needed to write a fic otherwise I'd explode! **

**This fluffy one-shot wouldn't leave my head and I love you like it~ ^^**

**If you like Avengers and my writing please follow my tumblr **

**I don't own Marvel.**

"Hey Bruce have you seen the Cap lately?"

Bruce looked up from his notes to see Tony standing in the doorway with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Not since that Christmas thing you had."

He turned back to his notes and chewed his pen, then pointed it at him.

"It's 2pm."

Tony shrugged as he took a large sip.

"I've been up all night working so it doesn't count. This is still last night to me."

Tony placed his scotch on the table, pushing several loose pieces of paper out of the way. He moved a stack of files from the seat next to his friend and put them at the corner of the table so he could sit down. He rubbed his eyes.

"What you working on?" He asked.

" A new chemical compound for SHEILD…" He murmured. "They're increasing their security and they're looking for something that would slow down potential security threats."

Tony feigned interest and took another sip of his scotch. Bruce put down his pen and turned to him.

"So what do you _really _want to talk about?"

Tony shrugged as he picked up a page from the notes Bruce had just completed.

"Nothing. Just wondered what Steve was getting up to. Fury called yesterday and told me he hadn't been out his house in weeks."

Bruce nodded as he reached for another piece of paper.

"He was frozen for 70 years. The world has changed; that's bound to be traumatic for him."

He scoffed and stood up.

"Traumatic? Living in the 30's now that's traumatic. He should be out enjoying what this life has to offer. It's unhealthy."

"I think it's his birthday this month too."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of man doesn't want to celebrate his birthday?"

He walked over to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm taking him out tonight."

"He might not like that."

"Doesn't matter – Cap needs to socialise before he turns into a hermit."

With that Tony left the room with a grin, reaching for the phone in his pocket.

/…../,,,,,,…./

The first time Tony knocked there was no answer. He pressed an ear to the door and listened intently. The sound of a record player playing one of those old songs could be heard coming from the back of the house. He walked his way to the back, carefully stepping over the long grass and several muddy patches. When he got to the back he could see him standing with his back to the window. Tony stepped up to the door slowly then knocked forcibly. Steve jumped and turned to see Tony with a huge grin on his face.

Steve opened the door and stared at him.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded and got out of his way so he could enter the kitchen. Tony put his hands in his pockets and looked around. He spotted the record player in the corner and pointed to it with a smile.

"You liked it then?"

Steve resumed his original position of leaning on the counter.

"Yes. It was a very thoughtful gift. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you."

"Yeah you left really early."

He leaned over it.

"What you listening to?"

"Just some blues."

There was an awkward silence. Tony coughed.

"So where have you been? Everyone's been saying you haven't left this place in weeks."

He shrugged.

"I've been…busy."

Tony scoffed.

"Your in the country what could you possibly be doing? Milking cows and starting a herb garden? That's sweet."

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I hate to be rude but you didn't come all this way to mock me, did you?"

Tony smiled and took the needle off the record. He turned to Steve with a serious face.

"Listen. I know we aren't the best of friends but shutting yourself off isn't going to make this ' traumatic stress' any better. Trust me I've been there."

Steve shuffled his feet.

"I'm here to take you out for your birthday."

Steve blinked and gapped his mouth.

"What? How did-"

Tony waved his hand.

"Doesn't matter. And before you make excuses I already have a car waiting outside and it would be very impolite to refuse."

Steve cast a scrutinising eye over him. Although confused, he sensed his sincerity and grabbed the denim jacket draped on the dining chair.

"Fine." He said as he slipped it on. " I actually have been feeling a little cooped up."

Tony clasped his hands.

"Great. Trust me you wont regret it."

/-,,,..,,/;;;l,l

When they got into the car Tony could tell Steve was considering backing out. Before he could voice any doubts he told the driver to step on it. They sat in silence as Steve looked at the interior uncomfortably. Even after being around SHEILD it was obvious that he was very uncomfortable with new technology – not to mention the way Tony lived in luxury. Steve grazed a hand over the leather seats and let his eyes wander to the mini bar and the flat-screen above them. He cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"So where are we going?"

Tony opened the mini bar and took out a beer.

"Not telling."

He motioned to his beer.

"Want one?"

Steve shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm good."

Tony leaned back and took a sip.

"Suit yourself. It's going to be quite a long ride. There aren't many of these places still standing."

This peaked Steve's interest. Tony noticed. He smiled.

"Still not telling. Bet it hurts how much you want to know."

Steve rolled his eyes and righted himself in his seat.

"I won't get sucked into this. I know you won't tell me."

"That's right. I want to see the full force of how great I am hit you like a train."

They passed the journey with idle chatter and an hour was spent with Tony trying to explain his work to him, during which Tony had consumed 2 beers and a whisky. Steve still held his near full beer bottle, which he had been coaxed into accepting.

The driver's voice came through a speaker to tell them they were about to pull into their destination.

"Thank you David appreciate it."

They came to a stop. Tony undid his seatbelt quickly and got out. Steve took longer and by the time he had slid over to the speaker to thank the driver and opened the door, Tony was already waiting for him at his side.

Steve looked up at the building they had stopped infront of. There wasn't anything remarkable about it. Its red brick was the same as the vast majority of buildings they had passed by for the last ten minutes.

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out once we get inside."

They walked inside and Steve stopped when the strong smell of buttered popcorn hit him. He turned to Tony.

"A cinema?"

"Yes but wait a second. It gets better than just this."

Tony went up to the counter and pulled out his ID.

"I'm Mr Stark. I called to place a reservation for tonight?"

The counter assistant nodded and went to check. She handed him two tickets. He winked and thanked her before coming back to Steve. He waved them in his face quickly then stuffed them in his pocket. He motioned with his head to the food stand.

"Want anything?"

Steve almost opened his mouth to say no but stopped when he remembered the popcorn he had smelt earlier. He hadn't had it in a while, not since…well, before. He'd almost forgotten about it.

"Some popcorn, if that's alright."

"Buttered or salted?"

"Buttered."

"Drink?"  
"Whatever you think is good."

"Coming right up."

Once Tony had got all their food they were ushered into a separate part of the building. The paint was cracked along the walls and it looked as if it hadn't been used in some time. They came to their theatre and were left alone. Steve looked the place up and down.

"It's…the same. I thought after 70 years these places would have changed."

Tony put some popcorn in his mouth and nodded.

"The have. I had to book this place. It's the only one in the state and it's not usually used but I made arrangements."

They took the seats in the middle of the theatre. Steve turned to Tony who was still eating his popcorn. He noticed him staring.

"Why are you doing this?" Steve asked.

Tony put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Me and you kinda got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to make it up to you. You're actually not that bad."

Steve laughed.

"'Not that bad?'"

Tony nodded and stated that he should appreciate the compliment. This gained another laugh from Steve.

"You should laugh more. It suits your face."

Steve stopped laughing and reddened a little. He coughed and turned to the blank screen.

He was the one to break the silence.

"So what are we seeing? I tried to watch some new things on the T.V but they didn't make a lot of sense since I don't get many references."

Tony gave a short laugh.

"Trust me. You won't have any trouble with this one."

Tony raised a hand in a secret signal and the screen lit up.

Steve adjusted his eyes. After a minute his eyes went wide in recognition. He turned to Tony who was looking at him expectantly.

"Wizard of Oz."

"Yep. I thought that something nostalgic found in this modern world might make you feel a little less worse about leaving that world behind and joining this one."

Tony's eyes went soft.

"This era has a lot of flaws but hey, which one doesn't? You can still kick back and watch a movie and have some popcorn. Spend time with someone."

Steve shook his head, a smile slowly taking over his face. Tony smiled back.

They sat and watched the movie in relative silence; Tony occasionally stealing glances at Steve, who was smiling throughout. He even caught him mouthing the words at certain points to Steve's embarrassment. Tony laughed and nudged him.

"So. Am I great or what?"

"Fine. This is great. I'm glad you got me to come with you."

"Come on, give me more than that! Worship me and say this is the greatest date you've ever been on."

There was silence.

"What?"

"I-It's an expression."

Tony turned back to the move and munched on the remainder of his popcorn.

The word rang in Steve's head for the rest of the movie.

_Date? Date. It's an expression._

He let his eyes drift to the man sitting next to him. Tony looked back and he quickly took his eyes away from him.

Maybe he meant it. That's the reason he booked this place. So we'd be alone. Oh.

He gulped and spoke quickly.

"Tony if you really meant date as in a date then I'm very flattered but I don't want to risk things with you we're just starting to be on good terms and if something happens I don't want to be responsible for us getting caught. I-I wouldn't want you to buy your way out of jail because you like me and I acted irresponsibly and liked you."

Steve let himself breathe.

"I'm sorry."

Tony let out a loud laugh.

"Wow. There are so many things wrong with that sentence. Jail?"

Tony stopped laughing when he saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. 30's yeah…well things have got A LOT better than in those days. It's not that bad anymore Steve. Two guys can even get married now. In some places."

"Oh."

They didn't talk for a while. The only noise was the film that neither were paying much attention to now. Tony slowly moved his arm so it rested over Steve's shoulders.

When he didn't pull away he let his arm relax and pulled him tighter.

"Steve pass me some popcorn I ate all mine."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Was that all you wanted?"

They smiled as Tony reached for more popcorn."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm going for 'maybe not' since you're arm is around me."

"Are you alright with that?"

Steve sighed, still a little not used to the situation.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey. I'm serious. I don't want to find you in a corner somewhere crying because I'm too sexy for you to handle."

Steve gently put a hand on the hand around his shoulder. Tony leaned and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. Steve's stiffened. Tony took his arm away from his shoulders and instead placed it on his biceps. He squeezed it encouragingly. He relaxed into the kiss and moved his head to the side, kissing back. As Tony smiled Steve could feel his beard scratching his chin. It tickled, causing him to laugh a little and open his mouth. Tony slipped in and moved his hand to the back of his head, pulling him in deeper.

They stayed like that for a while before Steve pulled away flushed.

"I-I don't think I can do anymore."

That's okay."

They turned back to the see the ending minutes of the movie, their hands joined.

"Thanks again for taking me out of the house."

Tony squeezed his hand.

"Does that mean you'd be up for this again?"

"I suppose. Unless what you all said about _this _being okay now was all just a rouse to get me to let you kiss me."

They laughed; not parting hands until the credits ended.

-/-,.;'

**Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing these characters so I'd really appreciate it if you left a review saying if you liked it or thought I wrote the character's well. **


End file.
